1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission device, and more particularly, to a field emission device capable of decreasing noise made in a metal mesh-type gate electrode thereof and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A field emission device includes a gate electrode for inducing electrons from a field emitter and concentrating emitted electrons to a particular region of an anode.
The gate electrode may be formed as a metal mesh-type electrode whose both ends are fixed to a cathode substrate.
In general, a field emission device and a field emission display require pulse driving to guarantee durability of a field emitter or represent dynamic gradation.
However, such pulse driving produces noise due to vibration of the metal mesh-type electrode.
To prevent such noise, it is necessary to tightly fix a metal mesh-type electrode to a cathode substrate or design a frequency of the noise to be outside of an audible frequency range by adjusting intervals of spacers which are vibration axes. However, this is not easy in a fabrication process.